bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArmordragonsAreAwesome
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Memories in the rain page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 21:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Edit Fluffing :Even after receiving a warning, you are continuing to do the same thing. Before issuing a second official warning, I am recommending you check your talk page when you are alerted to having new messages. Edit Fluffing Update Hi again!! I just wanted to say thanks for trying now with the multiple fixes in a single edit rather than clicking edit over and over. We actually dislike banning people here, regardless of what our reputation is on that front. The reason we have our rules is to encourage people into the Quality Over Quantity mindset; the nature of the Edit Count as a counter means some people think that they have contributed more than a person with lesser edits than them because of their count but when you actually look at it, in terms of productive edits, the user with the lower amount of edit would often have done more. Since you seem to like doing Spelling and Grammar (which is something we always need proof readers for) you might want to consider looking into the Bleach Wiki:Grammar Corner. Many of the pages have been checked but with the nature of Bleach Wikia many of our articles are updated everyday!! But yeah I just wanted to say thank you for your help!! (Sorry I use !! a lot I try to not do it when typing advice/welcomes so if you see me do it it's just a happy chipper thing rather than yelling, just so you know!!) Thanks!!